Luciferous
by Angellovesprincess
Summary: Once again the beloved Harry Potter finds himself in a strange and wonderful adventure-this time, with the luscious Lucius Malfoy.


Harry walked along the corridor of the castle, the stone walls looming over him ominously. He'd been sent to the dungeons to retrieve Professor Snape for Dumbledore-why he hadn't just sent a patronus or something was beyond him, but usually when the headmaster sent someone to do menial tasks it was because he was scheming, so he just went with it. He gave an exasperated sigh at the exaggerated gloom the atmosphere presented to him. Honestly he hoped that whatever stupid plot the headmaster was dragging him into this time was worth it. He loved the old man, but wondered sometimes whether his sanity was completely in tact.

He rounded a corner, and promptly fell on his behind.

"Ouch. Sorry Malfoy, didn't see you there." They'd been on good terms since he'd saved Draco from the fiendfyre. He, along with the many other surviving students including Ron and Hermione, had opted to finish their education after the war, despite knowing that they could easily get jobs as aurors, or anything they wanted with their expertise, really.

"It's fine Potter. You'd better watch out further down the hall though, my father and Severus are in some kind of argument about something. See you around." He waved Harry goodbye, and Harry felt a headache creeping up on him. Of course he'd have to go deal with two angry old men. At any rate, it was better than fighting off dark creatures, he mused. Although, those two could be awfully similar at times…

He approached the bickering men.

"It's highly unacceptable Severus! To think that you'd give my son anything other than an Outstanding on any of his assignments! What do you take my lineage for? Do you know how long and hard the Malfoys have worked to maintain this perfect image? We aren't simply born into greatness, we cultivate it!" Lucius Malfoy all but roared at Snape.

"I understand that Lucius," Snape replied, "but when a student doesn't do an outstanding job, I cannot simply give him an Outstanding. If I did, I would be accused of favoritism. And everyone already thinks I favor Slytherins, especially since Draco is my godson. He will do better in the future, and he remains one of my top students despite this very slight-actually this is not even a setback, Lucius, the only competition Draco has is Miss Granger, and she may very well be impossible to surpass. That young lady will likely surpass us, in fact, Lucius-" and he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Harry standing there, watching them amusedly.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, the headmaster sent me here to fetch you, he said something about needing to discuss the school budget with you, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you needed to finish your conversation with Lord Malfoy here-" Snape left abruptly, muttering, "That damnable old coot, he knows that I needed that shipment of asphodel after the sleeping draught incident in Hufflepuff…" Harry and Lucius were left alone.

"I don't mean to pry, Mr. Malfoy, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Professor Snape, and I don't think you have anything to be worried about, really. Draco is the best at everything he does, besides Hermione I mean, and they both lead the best study groups. I rely on him a lot when I need help, if that makes you feel any better."

Lucius huffed. "I suppose it is reassuring to know that he still maintains a grade point average than the oh-so-powerful Wizarding Savior himself, but I had wished for Severus to know that I want my son to have top marks."

"Well what's he supposed to do about that? Are you suggesting that your perfect lineage is a lie, and you Malfoys paid your way to the top?" Harry feigned a gasp. Lucius looked perplexed at this, and his eyes narrowed.

"Most definitely NOT. Very well then, I will take what you have said to heart and try not to worry about my heir so much. However, I would like to ask a favor of you, since you are so concerned for my family's welfare." Harry looked at him curiously.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged. They weren't death eaters anymore, after all. Many of the families who had sided with Voldemort had realized the error of their ways, and the ones with more influence in the wizarding world had even issued public apologies, stating that they'd been forced to believe that joining the dark side would be the only way to keep their families safe from harm. The Malfoys were one such family.

"Wonderful. Then would you be so kind as to merely keep an eye on Draco, and inform me of his well being on occasion? I do care for him as his father of course, and he has suggested as of late that I am too 'doting' a father, so to speak, so perhaps that would keep me out of his hair." Lucius patiently waited for Harry to make a decision. Although he didn't have to wait for very long.

"Alright, that doesn't seem like a bad deal. What do I get out of this, though?" Harry asked. Lucius thought a moment.

"Well, you certainly don't need the money, but I could offer...no, that wouldn't do...maybe a house elf? No, I know Dobby went to work for you after that incident...Ahah! How about lessons in Legilimency?" Harry looked surprised.

"I didn't really expect anything out of this, you know, I was just joking around, I mean really that might be a bit much, especially since I'm not sure I'll really ever need a skill like that-" Harry began.

"No, no, I insist, it's the least I could do. Not only for this favor, but for the many things you have done for my family over the years, namely saving us from Voldemort. Take it as a token of appreciation, Mr. Potter." Harry looked at the man a little uneasily, but relaxed. The war was over, and there was really nothing to be worried about, right? Lucius Malfoy was just as famous as he, so he wouldn't try to pull one over on him for the publicity, that much was certain. They weren't exactly friends, but maybe that would change. Perhaps the man felt bad that he had caused Harry and his friends so much misery over the years, and really was trying to make amends.

"Well, okay, if you say so, sir. How often would you like to hear from me?"

"Once a week should be fine, I should prefer that we meet to discuss Draco in person, however, if possible." Harry felt a little unsure again, but something told him that it was okay to trust the man.

"Okay. I guess I'll look forward to next week then. I actually have to go meet up with Hermione now, though, so I'll see you later, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good day, Mr. Potter."

"Hermione, you won't believe what I just got myself into," Harry said as he walked up to his friend, curled up on a plush couch in their common room, looking content with a thick book in her hands.

"If it has anything to do with some mysterious room or object, you'll just have to deal with it yourself, I'm afraid. I'm much too preoccupied with not dying, thank you very much," she replied as he plopped down next to her. He laughed.

"Luckily it's neither of those things. Actually Malfoy Sr. just asked me for a favor." Hermione looked up from her book, curls bouncing with the suddenness of the movement.

"Really? What did he want?" she asked.

"Well, he and Snape were arguing about Draco's grades, and after Snape left, I mentioned how I thought that Draco's grades were pretty good, and he asked if I'd be interested in just letting him know how Draco is doing sometimes because Draco thinks he's being a smother-mother, so I agreed to visit him once a week in exchange for Legilimency lessons."

"What do you need those for?" Ron asked, having caught the tail-end of the conversation when he'd come down from the boys' dorm.

"I don't, but Mr. Malfoy offered them in exchange for my keeping an eye on Draco," Harry explained.

"Oh," he said simply, and started playing with Hermione's hair. She swatted his hands away, and he laughed.

"This could be good for you, Harry. I mean, you've already got any job you want in the bag, but having a skill like that could have great potential for you."

"Yeah, I bet you'll have a great time with that, mate. Imagine getting so good at being a Legilimens that you could read Dumbledore's mind. I'd give anything to find out what in the bloody hell he's thinking when he gets that twinkle in his eye," Ron added.

At that same moment in time, in the headmaster's office, said man did the exact thing Ron described. His eyes twinkled with the burning passion of a thousand suns, as if he was willing what he wanted to happen into existence.

Harry felt a tingling sensation, and wondered what in Merlin's name was going to happen this time.

Lucius strode through the expansive and lavish hallways of Malfoy Manor, and a chill went down his spine. He shook himself, and continued to navigate his way to the master bedroom, unalarmed when he heard voices that were having a suspiciously pleasurable 'd expect him to think along the lines of: It couldn't be, could it? No. The gracious and monogamous high society woman that was his wife certainly wouldn't betray him. It wasn't in her blood. But scratch that. She was a Black. Her timing could be better though. He sighed, and pushed open the door to confront his lifelong friend.

"Narcissa, darling, could you at least inform me when you have a man in our bedroom? I hate to intrude but you make it so hard not to." A random good-looking man scrambled to get his clothes on when she shooed him out of the room.

"I know you can sense people through the wards, Lucius, whatever do you wish to discuss this time?" she asked, a bit peeved that he'd barged in.

"I need your advice, dearest. How should I approach Albus Dumbledore's inquiry about whether I wouldn't become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"You've got the time for it, haven't you? It isn't like you're particularly busy these days, Lucius darling. It might do you some good to have something like that to occupy your time instead of hovering over Draco like-what's that muggle thing? The point is, it would be agreeable of you to accept the position," she said, pulling a silky robe over her arms.

"I do suppose you're right. Draco's not taking that class this year, anyway, so it shouldn't bother him if I were to accept. I shall contact Albus tomorrow."


End file.
